Statistics System
This is the Statistics levels that will be used when creating or editing profiles here. This is to be used for both Destructive Capacity and Durability. Statistics Levels The Statistics used for this wiki are below: Lower Dimensional levels Levels that do not require much explanations (this is work in progress so some of these tiers might get more explanations later on) O-Dimensional Point A Point made of Zero Dimensions 1-Dimensional Line A 1-Dimensional Line 2-Dimensional Square A 2 Dimensional Square 3 Dimensional levels Below Average Human level Physically Impaired Humans,Children and Small Animals Average Human level Average Everyday Humans or creatures on that level. Above Average Human level Athletes and Average Olympic Athletes Street level Most Movie Protagonists and Villains. The strongest of Olympic Athletes Room level Characters who can destroy a Room or places with similar size. Small Building level Characters who can destroy small buildings for example most houses. Building level Characters who can destroy any average Building Large Building level Characters who can destroy Large Buildings or places of similar size. City Block level Characters who can destroy a City Block or places of similar size. Multi-City Block level Characters who can destroy multiple City Blocks Small Town level Characters who can destroy a Small Town or places of similar size. Town level Characters who can destroy a Town or places of similar size. Large Town level Characters who can destroy Large Towns or places of similar size. Small City level Characters who can destroy Small Cities that are larger than Towns or places of similar size. City level Characters who can destroy an average City or places of similar size. Large City level Characters who can destroy Large Cities or places of similar size. Mountain level Characters who can destroy Mountains or places of similar size. Large Mountain level Characters who can destroy the Largest Mountains or places of similar size. Small Island level Characters who can destroy Small Islands or places of similar size. Island level Characters who can destroy Islands or places of similar size. Large Island level Characters who can destroy the Largest Islands or places of similar size. Small Country level Characters who can destroy Small Countries or places of similar size. Country level Characters who can destroy Countries or places of similar size. Large Country level Characters who can destroy Large Countries or places of similar size. Continent level Characters who can destroy Continents or places of similar size. Multi-Continent level Characters who can destroy Multiple Continents or for the most part the surface of an entire average Planet. Planetoid level Celestial Bodies which are smaller than moons but take more to destroy than multiple continents. Moon level Characters who can destroy a Moon. Small Planet level Characters who can destroy planets smaller than Earth Planet level Characters who can destroy planets similar to Earth in size up to the size of Jupiter. Large/Multi Planet level Characters who can destroy multiple average planets or planets the size of or greater than Jupiter. Dwarf Star level Characters who can destroy Dwarf Stars Small Star level Characters who can destroy Small Stars Star level Characters who can destroy Stars similar to our sun or slightly greater. Large Star level Characters who can destroy Stars much greater than our sun. Solar System level Characters who can destroy Solar Systems. Multi-Solar System level Characters who can destroy Multiple Solar Systems. Galaxy level Characters who can destroy a Galaxy. Multi-Galaxy level Characters who can destroy Multiple Galaxies. Universe level Characters who can destroy all matter with its planets,stars and galaxies on an observable universe or more. Higher Dimensional levels These levels require far more explanations than the previous ones: 4 Dimensional levels Infinite Universe level Characters with the power to destroy or create a realm or universe with Infinite size. Sub-Universal Timeline level Characters who can destroy part or multiple parts of a timeline and are thus 4th Dimensional in power. Universal Timeline level Characters who can destroy or create an entire timeline or the Space-Time within one. Low Multiverse level Characters who can destroy or create 2 to 1000 Universal Space-Time Continuums/Timelines. Multiverse level Characters who can destroy or create more than 1000 Universal Space-Time Continuums/Timelines. Infinite Multiverse level Characters who can destroy or create an Infinite amount of timelines. 5 to 11 Dimensional levels High Multiverse level Characters who are 5-Dimensional to 9-Dimensional. Full Multiverse level Characters who are 10-Dimensional to 11-Dimensional. Beyond 11 Dimensional level Megaverse level Characters who are 12th Dimensional or higher, up to Infinite Dimensional. Infinite Megaverse level Characters who can destroy all possible dimensions in Science and Mathematics and are Infinite-Dimensional by nature. Omniverse level Characters who have surpassed all dimensional limits and have become unbound by every concept of Time,Space,Physics and Logic. They transcend infinite dimensional characters more than they transcend 0-Dimensional Points. Nigh-Omnipotence Characters who vastly transcend Omniversal characters and are only limited by a True Omnipotent character. True Omnipotence Characters which are Omnipotent and therefore are Supremely above every other character on this list. They cannot ever by rivaled or troubled by any character from a lower tier. Other Notable Statistics Speed Striking Power Category:Important